Memories
by xXThePrincessOfBrokenDreamsXx
Summary: Naruto has disapeared! What will Sasuke do? Rated for language. slight Sasu/Naru.


_In the end all I'm left with are my memories..._

* * *

"Naruto! if you don't give that back right now i'm going to kill you!" he chased the blonde down the busy streets of konoha, dodging as many people as he could and ever so often apologizing quickly for knocking someone over.

sasuke watched as Naruto took a left turn and headed down a new street. He followed only to reallize that he had lost sight of his best friend. The raven stopped to catch his breath for a moment.

After a few deep breaths he headed down the street in a slow jug, seeing if he could catch a glimpse of blonde golden hair. uchiha couldn't spot naruto anywhere. "Damn it! where the hell could he have gone?" Sasuke growled. "Sometimes... stupid dobe! I wish he would just disapper!"

The raven headed home, he would yell at naruto for taking his anbu mask tomorrow. When he arrived home he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. the first thing he noticed when he got into the kitchen was his anbu mask sitting right on the table, exactly where it had been before naruto took it and ran off.

"Huh? thats weird." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" She turned and stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

"What is it sasuke-kun?" The girl asked smiling at him.

"Have you seen Naruto this morning?" Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Who is Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked a few times. "You know the annoying blue eyed blonde that was apart of team seven with us."

"Sasuke-kun who are you talking about? There was not blonde on team seven, there was you, me, Kakashi-sensai and Ai" Sasuke looked at her confused but shook it off.

"Naruto was on our team, I have a picture in my wallet to prove it!" Sakura looked at him worried as he pulled out his wallet and took the picture out. "See look! there's me, you, kakashi and Naru-... what who is this brunette in the picture! thats supposed to be Naruto! Not some brown haired girl!"

"Sasuke-kun that's Ai-chan. Ahe was on team seven not this Naruto you keep talking about." The raven glared at her.

"No! No! No! Naruto, my best friend was on team seven not Ai!" Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" He was starting to scare her.

Sasuke shook her hand of his. "Of course I'm not alright, our teammate is missing and your acting like he never existed!" He ran off in the direction of the ramen shop, maybe the owner would know where Naruto was.

"Hey, old man have you seen Naruto today?"

"hmm I'm sorry but I don't know who Naruto is?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Naruto is your best costumer." The man shook his head.

"No thats my best costumer." He pointed to a girl sitting in the coner, slurping her ramen. The raven walked over to her. For some odd reason he recognized her.

"You." She looked up from her bowl of ramen, noddles still hanging out of her mouth. He glared at her, "where's Naruto? What have you done with him?" She smirked at him and turned back to her soup.

"I don't know what your talking about Sasuke-kun."

He slammed a fist on the counter. "Bullshit! Tell me what you did with my best friend!" The burnette laughed.

"I didn't do anything, you did." He looked at her shocked.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." He glared at her once again.

"Lair!" Ai chuckled darkly.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Sasuke stared at her in confusion.

"Yesterday?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, do I have to draw you a map?"

"Hn."

She sighed, "Don't you remember! Yesterday you wished Naruto would just disappear, so I did as you wished. I made him disappear and eased him from everyone's mind but yours." she laughed again then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"No, it can't be true naruto didn't disappear!." He ran down the road towards the training ground. "Naruto! Where are you, please stop kidding around with me and come out!"

Sasuke stood in front of the log that Naruto had been tied to a long time ago. He stared at it for the longest time, remembering all the time he and naruto had spent together. They truly had become close, best friends and rivals at the same time...

Sasuke felt hot tears go down his cheek. It was the first time in a long time that he had cried.

Slowly he wiped away his tears and looked up at the sky.

"Naruto, where ever you are, I'll find you and bring you back. Thats a promise..." Sasuke headed home.

* * *

Each day that passed sasuke grew farther and farther away from everyone. They began to worry about there friend but they couldn't do anything to help because he wouldn't let them... soon they all just gave up and left him alone... abanding him.

Years passed and still Sasuke hadn't found anything that could prove Naruto's existence. He was starting to lose hope... But he couldn't give up because without Naruto around he felt incomplete.

Sasuke slammed both fists onto his kitchen table. "Naruto where are you..." He whispered to himself as tears fell onto the table.

"I'm right here teme" Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked around for the blonde.

"Naruto?"

"I'm right here teme" He could hear the whisper but where was it coming from?

"Where?"

"Wake up teme! I'm right beside you!" It was no longer a whisper, it was more of a yell.

"I can't see you! Where are you?" Sasuke shouted. Then he was hit over the head.

"Stop yelling! People are staring."

"What?"

"Fine if you don't open your eyes I'm leaving." Sasuke opened his eyes and saw naruto getting up, he quickly grabbed the blonde's hand. Naruto looked at him and blushed, trying to jerk his hand away.

"What are you doing teme?" The blonde asking as he turned deeper shades of red.

"I take it back." Tears began to form in sasuke's eyes, "I don't want you to disappear." He pulled naruto into himself and hugged him.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto pulled away and looked sasuke in the eye.

The raven leaned fowards and kissed the blonde. Naruto's face heated up turning the deepest red he could turn. Then Sasuke pulled back and smiled at the blonde. "I love you dobe."

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "Are you alright? I didn't think you hit your head that hard. I think we need to get you to a hospital." Sasuke frowned and smacked his hand away.

"Thats what you have to say? After we haven't seen eachother for years?"

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about? Just half an hour ago you were chasing me down the street and you being an idiotic teme, ran into some big guy and hit your head on the ground which knocked you out."

Sasuke was speachless. _'was it all a dream?'_ Naruto rolled his eyes. "So do you remember now?" he got up and dusted the dirt off him. "Come on teme, get up your probably all dirty from laying there." Sasuke nodded and got up, followed Naruto's example and dusted himself off.

The two of them headed towards Sasuke's house.

"I ment what I said."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his best friend. "what are you talking about?"

Sasuke sighed. "I... I... when I hit my head I had a terrible nightmare that you disappeared and that made me realize how alone I'd feel without you... dobe." The blonde chuckled.

"Well I'm not going anywhere so don't worry about it." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and intertwined their fingers. Uchiha stared at him in shock but then smiled back.

"Oh yeah and Sasuke-teme, I love you too!"

* * *

_That's how it all began. Too bad Naruto died not long after. We had a happy life together. There isn't a day that goes by, that I don't wish I had died instead of him. I accomplished my dreams and he was well on his was to accomplish his, but they were ripped away from him when he decided to go on that mission in my place... _

_In the end all I'm left with are my memories..._


End file.
